Related art for compatibility the system design of the present invention provides a control platform, in addition to robotics, the intelligent control also involves control of the field of occupational robotics to meet the needs of autonomous multi-service robots for users, and for general applications. Autonomous controlled robots and robot vehicles are becoming more prevalent today and are used to perform tasks traditionally considered to work in a controlled environment indoors. As the programming technology increases, so too does the demand for robotic devices that can navigate around complex environments.
Robotic devices and associated controls, navigational systems, and other related systems are being developed for example, intelligent transportation focusing on electric driverless vehicles and hybrid forms of autonomous vehicles to transport passengers. Ideally what is essential for the advancement of robot technology is developing smart service robots and robot vehicles capable user interaction and capable of traveling on common streets and smart highway system, what's more too provide AI service robots that can verbally communicate with users providing companionship, and help out by doing domestic chores and running errands for users, and AI robot vehicles to deliver goods and cargo.